


Banquet Time

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Phichit gets a little tipsy bc he's sad, Underage Drinking, a bit of bitter jealousy tbh, gaaaaaaay, he doesn't do anything majorly weird or embarrassing, i don't think it's underage at this point tbh, like hella waaaay after episode 12, summary is kinda stupid, this is after episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Phichit is happy, but bitter that everyone, except him, seemingly has someone. He wanted someone to look at him like that, someone to press their hand to the small of his back and lead him to their seats. He was lonely and bitter.So, he drinks.And we know how well that went for Yuuri the last time.What will Phichit do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone just coughed in the college library and I literally jumped about two feet in the air and nearly spilt my grape juice....
> 
> OKAY!!! So, I know that Seung-gil wasn’t at the Grand Prix Final, but I’m pretending this is like a year or two down the row, and Victor and Yuuri have been working on their wedding plans and everyone’s relationships are growing and blossoming. 
> 
> So, please don’t kill me.

The banquet after a Grand Prix Final was always an emotional one.

Phichit sat at his table, his phone out to capture all of his friends in their last night together, before everyone left to go back to their separate lives. The thought made his stomach sink a little bit. Shaking his head, he set his phone down for a moment to raise his glass of champagne to his lips.

“Phichit-kun!”

He smirked over the rim of his glass as Yuuri hurried over to him, his face already rosy with the kiss of alcohol. Victor followed after, his hand clutched in Yuuri’s. Both of their faces were lit up with large grins and Phichit found himself grinning in return as he set his glass down.

“Come for a few selfies, Yuuri?” He asked as he raised his phone in a sort of offer. Yuuri shook his head, but snatched Phichit’s phone out of his grasp. He handed it to Victor and plopped down in the seat next to him. Phichit stared between the two of them in confusion, watching as Victor raised his phone up like he was going to take a picture.

“Go ahead, Yuuri!” He laughed, his platinum bangs falling over his eyes. Yuuri took a deep breath before he turned to Phichit, taking the Thai’s hands in his.

“Phichit, I want you to be my best man at mine and Victor’s wedding.” He breathed hurriedly, his face bright with happiness. Phichit felt the tears come to his eyes and he blinked, allowing them to fall.

“Yuuri!” He laughed, throwing his arms around the Japanese man’s neck. “Of course, I will! Thank you!”

Yuuri’s arms wound around his waist tightly, his own laugh a bit watery. “You’re my best friend, Phichit-kun.”

“You’re my best friend too, Yuuri!” Phichit breathed, pulling away to grin at him. He glanced over at Victor, smiling as he reached out for his phone. “Thank you for taking a picture, Victor.”

The Russian passed him the phone, chuckling. “I didn’t take a picture, Phichit. I took a video.”

Happiness flooded Phichit as he stared down at his phone. “Thank you!”

The couple left after that, stating that they were going to head to their room before they got too tipsy. Phichit waved them off, smiling after them as they made their way out of the banquet area. He watched as Victor pressed a gentle hand to Yuuri’s lower back, leading him. They paused at the door, Victor buttoning Yuuri’s tuxedo jacket before leaning down to steal a kiss.

“I wish I had someone to do that,” Phichit mumbled to himself as they disappeared out the door. He turned his gaze back down to his phone before looking back out into the crowd.

It seemed like almost everyone had someone to be with tonight. Sala and Mila were dancing next to the champagne table, their hands brushing far too often to call it accidental. His eyes skimmed over to where Leo and Guang-Hong sat, their heads close together as they did something on Leo’s phone. The light illuminated Guang-Hong’s eyes as Leo turned his face to nudge his nose against his cheek. Phichit could even see Yuri and Otabek standing near a corner, their arms and shoulders lined up as they smiled at each other over their punch glasses.

Heaving a quiet sigh, he picked up his glass and guzzled down the rest of his champagne.

He was in for a long night, wasn’t he?

 

* * *

 

 

About six champagne flutes later, Phichit could feel the onset of his impending buzz fluttering through his body. He set down his last glass, regretting it. Slowly, he stood from where he sat with Leo and Guang-Hong, his phone gripped in his hand.

“Heading back up?” Leo asked, looking up from Guang-Hong to Phichit. The Thai man nodded, smiling at them.

“I’ve gotta leave in the morning,” he explained, unlocking his phone with a swipe of his thumb. He raised it up to frame the two of them. “Smile!”

The two tilted their heads together, smiles widening as Phichit took their photo. With the promise to post it on Instagram when he got up to his room, he bid them good night and made his way out of the banquet hall.

By the time he made it to the elevator of the hotel, he felt slightly dizzy and he groaned, leaning against the wall as he pressed the up button to call the elevator.

“Too much to drink?” Came a soft voice and he turned to find Seung-gil standing near him. He nodded sleepily, trying to smile. Only he could get caught by his almost-crush when he was half drunk. Someone please kill him now.

“Had to distract myself somehow,” he said with a bit of bitterness through his voice. The Korean man stared, his eyebrow quirking up in question. Phichit sighed as the elevator doors pinged open. He dragged himself into the small space, Seung-gil following. “What floor?”

“Ten,” he replied, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Phichit could feel his dark eyes on him as he pressed the buttons for their floors. There was a pause as the door slid shut before he spoke again. “What were you trying to distract yourself from?”

He sighed softly, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Loneliness, I guess. Everyone had someone to spend time with tonight.”

Seung-gil seemed to mull this over before he shifted closer to the Thai man. “I saw you hanging out with Leo and Guang-Hong. You had someone to be with.”

He shook his head, groaning when he realized the action made his head spin lightly. “I mean, romantically. Yuuri had Victor, Leo had Guang-Hong. Everyone had someone.”

Seung-gil scoffed, “Why would you want someone to make eyes at all day?”

He leaned against the handle of the elevator, his eyes meeting Seung-gil’s dark ones. “It’s not that. I want someone to hold me like Leo holds Guang-Hong when he thinks no one’s looking. I want someone to lead me out of room with their hand on my back like Victor does for Yuuri.”

He cleared his throat as emotion threatened to clog it, looking away from Seung-gil to stare at the ground. “I want someone who wants to do things like that for me.”

An uncomfortable silence falls in between them before the elevator pings, the doors sliding open to Phichit’s floor. The Thai man quickly made his way to the door to exit, when a firm hand gripped his wrist. He found himself staring at Seung-gil in surprise as the doors slid closed again, beginning its ascent to Seung-gil’s floor.

“What the hell?” Phichit muttered, his brow furrowed in confusion. “That was my floor, Seung-gil.”

“Come watch movies with me,” he said in a demanding tone before he realized how he’d said it. His pale cheeks colored pink and he bit his lip. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Seung-gil?” Phichit teased a bit, drifting closer to the other man. His face flushed a dark red and he glared lightly.

“I’m asking you to spend time with me,” he told Phichit, his lips pursing. “I don’t date people I don’t spend time with first.”

Phichit giggled, twisting his wrist out of Seung-gil’s grip to intertwine their fingers together. “Sure, Seung-gil. I’d love to spend time with you.”

A small smile edged its way onto the Korean man’s mouth, making Phichit smile in return. “Good, because I didn’t want you to go drown yourself in ice cream.”

“Hey!” Phichit smacked at his shoulder, laughing. “I’m not that pathetic!”

“Never said you were.” Seung-gil chuckled as the elevator came to a halt on his floor. The door opened and Phichit turned to make his way out when he felt a gentle hand on his lower back.

The banquet after a Grand Prix Final was always an emotional one, but he was sure it was only going to get better from this one on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please~!!!


End file.
